


Summer Hols

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Summer Hols

"Did you take any photographs while you were away?" Minerva asked as Harry handed her a cup of tea.

"Nah, I like to keep it all up here," Harry replied, tapping his head. "Beautiful Arabesque architecture—"

" _Moorish_ architecture," Severus interjected, before turning back to his copy of _The Prophet_. 

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "And the food! Very different than what they serve at Hogwarts."

"I'm surprised you managed to get Severus off British soil," Minerva said with a touch of humour.

"In fact," Severus said, "Gibraltar _is_ part of the United Kingdom, as I am sure you are aware."

~*~

"I'm pleased to hear you had a nice holiday." Minerva set her teacup down on the table and stood. "I shall see you both at supper?"

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied, grinning. "We'll _both_ be there." Minerva nodded curtly and left them alone in the Staff Room.

"You didn't need to be so grumpy with her, Severus," Harry said, clambering into his lover's lap. 

Severus placed a hand at Harry's nape and pulled him down for a kiss. "Are you sure you are ready for everyone to know about us, to tell you I am unworthy of your affection?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
